Hard Levels
A Hard Level is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players. Levels can be hard for a whole mass of reasons. Any level type has the potential to have hard levels. The hardest level type is thought to be Jelly Levels, and the easiest is thought to be Timed Levels, as there are no perticularly difficult timed levels except 121, 182 and 267 which are the hardest timed levels. What Makes a Hard Level 'Candy Bomb '- An abundance of Candy Bombs, especially those with few moves in hard to reach places, can make a level much harder. Examples of this include levels 97, 147 and 275. 'Blocker - '''Blockers can make a level hard by blocking off jellies or by stopping ingredients falling to the bottom. A blocker with many layers can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed. Examples of this are levels 147, 181, 290, 305 and 311. 'Move Limit - 'In some levels the move limit is deliberately very low. This means a player must be very lucky with their moves. Examples of this are levels 33, 97, 233, 323, and 463 . '''Layout - '''The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, making jellies hard to reach. Examples of this are levels 133 and 310. 'Chocolate Fountain - 'A chocolate fountain can make any level much harder, as they are unbreakable and never stop producing Chocolate. This will make a level much harder if they are in awkward positions. Examples of this are levels 167, 213, and 410 . '''Difficult Objectives - '''Sometimes Objective Levels can be hard due to the sheer difficulty of the order collection, for example a very hard-to-obtain special candy combo, such as mixing two Colour Bombs. Examples of this are levels 140, 215, and 425. '''Candy Colours - '''A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder than it would be if there were five or four colours. Examples of this are levels 140, 165 and 347. 65 was taken off this list after a recent update on the Facebook version removed one color and turned most of the inner jellies from double to regular. '''High Target Scores - '''In some levels, getting the orders is relatively easy, but getting the target score is the hard part. So you need a good "Sugar Crush" in order to pass the level. Examples of this are levels 169 and 183, where it's much more of a problem on Facebook than on iOS. '''Misplaced ingredients - '''In ingredients drop levels, you have to drop the ingredients where the green arrow are, but sometimes, the ingredients are just under a dead space, where an ingredient can't fall, it is really hard to move a stuck ingredient. Exemple of this are levels 117, 315, and 409. '''Too many ingredients -' In Ingredient Drop Levels, the ingredients are generated in function of how many moves you did, but where they are too many ingredients needed, when you run out of moves considering you didn't drop any ingredients, not all ingredients are present, forcing you to drop all the ingredients in the board to make a new one after one move. And it is really hard. Exemple of this are levels 30, 325 and 376. 'Twister Candy -' These candies land on a random candy on each move, and make it very hard to plan on your moves, especially in objective levels calling for a combination of 2 special candies (2 combos) because sometimes they land on one of your special candies and you have to make it again. Example of this are levels 419, 421 and 425. Hard Levels Many levels in the game can be considered hard. Hardest in the game Ever since level 65 got major changes, a poll was created to determine the new hardest level in the game. People can vote here. List of Hard Levels